Nightmares
by outerelf
Summary: Youngling Bumblebee can't sleep, and enlists the entire Ark to help him...


ho, hum hee. Can I say I'm really bored?

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Nightmares. Everyone on the Ark had them, and often enough too. And when they did, they would cling to their chosen partner, as the two would attempt to sooth each other's fears.

The Bumblebee came along. More then one partner decided to move to soundproof walls, where hopefully the small youngling wouldn't hear them. Inferno and Red Alert were one of these pairs, along with Prowl and Jazz. Of course, Ironhide found that he had to control his own fears as he stayed in the same room as Bumblebee.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Red Alert scanned the monitors, and froze as he saw a tiny, diminutive figure wandering the halls. He abandoned his post without a second thought, hurrying to where the mech was wandering.

Bumblebee stood with his back to him, gazing up at Primes office wistfully. "Bumblebee, what are you doing up out of bed?"

"Can't sleep." The youngling whispered, his optics traveling to Red Alert. " 'Hide is making too much noise. Scary noises."

Red Alert cursed inwardly as he gently scooped up the tiny mech. "Jazz, meet me in the Rec. Room. Bring along several lullabies. Ironhide is unable for tonight."

There was a silence on the other end of the communicator, and then Jazz's voice crackled back. "I'm on my way, along with Prowl and Inferno."

"What's Inferno-"

"He was putting out a small fire that he started. In a perfectly safe area." Jazz said quickly, trying to reassure Red Alert. "We were watching to make sure that it didn't get too out of hand."

Bumblebee giggled softly, one hand reaching out and tugging on one of Red Alerts horns. Red Alert nearly flinched and dropped the youngling, but through a supreme act of will, he kept a hold on the yellow mech.

He did stop dead in the middle of the hallway. "Bumblebee, what did I say about touching those?"

Bumblebee instantly snatched his hands back, optics wide. "Sworry."

Red Alert shook his head, as he ran one finger down Bumblebee's helm. You have nothing to be sorry for. Just remember next time ok?"

Red Alert placed Bumblebee down thankfully, glad to have both the weight and distraction off of his hands. The rec room was completely empty, and Red Alert gestured to one of the couches. "Why don't you sleep there for tonight Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee squealed with joy as he clambered up. Red Alert turned, as the door hissed open. Jazz walked in, flanked on either side by Prowl and Inferno. "Good, you're here."

Jazz grinned, as he and Inferno swept foreword to reassure the youngling. Red Alert hung back, optics offlining for a moment. "I need to get back to work. I abandoned my post."

Prowl nodded, and Red Alert, feeling almost guilty, picked his way back to the control room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jazz finished up the last of the calls, sighing softly. "A lot of mechs don't like the idea. Their afraid that they might have nightmares."

"I'll be staying awake secretly. Just get Bumblebee to sleep, and then the rest of the mechs can leave."

Shortly after Red Alert had left, Bumblebee had demanded that everyone come. None of the hardened warriors of the Ark had the spark to refuse. Already mechs were coming in, fighting to get an area where they could actually recharge a little, while they waited for Bumblebee to fall into recharge.

The twins fought their way next to the youngling, with Ratchet and Prime close behind. Ironhide had been excused from the little 'sleepover' as he was still caught in his nightmare. Not even Ratchet dared wake the warrior up.

"Good, everyone's here." Inferno murmured, carefully laying Bumblebee out so that he was nearly curled up in Primes lap. Prime nodded, and Jazz flicked on the lullabies. The sweet, soft music filled the room, making more then one mech pause to listen.

About half the Ark had never listened to a lullaby before, so the music was odd, and completely unusual. Bumblebee looked around, and sleepily mumbled, "One more!"

The mechs traded helpless looks. "One more what 'Bee?" Jazz asked, bending down close.

"Someone's missing." Bumblebee murmured, optics offlining. "Where are they?"

"Ironhide is-"

"NO! Not Ironhide. Someone else."

Inferno looked around, and saw to his surprise, that indeed, only one more mech was missing out of the entire Ark. And that would be Red Alert. "He's talking about Red." Inferno muttered to Prowl, gesturing around.

Prowl nodded, and typed into the pager. A few moments later Red Alerts message came back. _Very well. I'll be right over then._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert stopped dead as he stared at the rec. room. Most of the mechs lay in piles on top of each other, snoring their CPU's out, many of them looking as if they were having a peaceful recharge. In fact, they all looked like it. Bumblebee's head poked out of Primes lap, and softly me murmured, "Good. All here."

Silently the youngling fell into a deep recharge. Red Alert stood still, not worrying about cameras, his glitch or anything at that moment.

Inferno's arm wrapped around him, and softly Inferno muttered, "Stay for another breem or so until we're sure that 'Bee is asleep."

Red Alert nodded, and drew closer to Inferno. "It's odd. Most of these mechs were having nightmares before Bumblebee asked for them. Now that they're with him, it's like they can't."

Inferno chuckled softly as his own arms tightened around the security director. "Of course. No one would dare ruin 'Bee's sleeping. Ratchet would kill them."

Red Alert smiled at that. After all, it was true.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsssssss

Yeah, it seems slightly odd every time I look over it, but I can't really complain, because a friend asked me for more with youngling Bumblebee. I've been telling her that my main character are Red Alert and Inferno, but she won't listen. XD


End file.
